1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for manufacturing a white light-emitting device, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor light-emitting device that emits white light by forming a phosphor layer on an emission surface of the semiconductor light-emitting device at a wafer-level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light-emitting devices that change an electric signal into light by using the characteristics of a compound semiconductor. Semiconductor light-emitting devices such as LEDs have a longer lifetime than other general luminous bodies, are driven at a low voltage, and have low power consumption. Also, the semiconductor light-emitting devices such as LEDs have excellent response speeds and impact resistance and are small and light in weight. Such a semiconductor light-emitting device may emit lights of different wavelengths according to the type and composition of a semiconductor used and if desired, may form lights of different wavelengths.
Currently, lighting lamps using a white light-emitting device having high brightness have been replaced with general fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps. The white light-emitting device may be manufactured by forming a red, green, or yellow phosphor layer on a emission surface of the light emitting device that emits blue or UV light. The phosphor layer is generally formed in the light emitting device during the separation of the light emitting device from a wafer and packaging. For example, the phosphor layer may be formed by coating phosphor paste on the light emitting device and hardening the phosphor paste after attaching the light emitting device on a wiring substrate such as a lead frame or a printed circuit board (PCB). However, when the phosphor layer is formed during packaging, optical characteristics of each completed light-emitting device package may vary by dispersion generated while forming the phosphor layer in each packaging process. Accordingly, it may be hard to secure uniform quality of a light-emitting device package.